Some devices may use operating systems that may, in turn, use open standards for device configuration and power management by the operating system. The open standards may consolidate, check, and improve existing power and configuration standards for hardware devices. Some open standards bring power management under the control of the operating system. Open standards such as the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) specification aims to consolidate, check, and improve upon existing power and configuration standards for hardware devices including bringing power management under the control of the operating system.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.